


Photo

by SFAkahana



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SFAkahana/pseuds/SFAkahana
Summary: The Princess and her knight share a peaceful moment on their travels.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Photo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sneeze fetish fic, nothing crazy but still heads up.

* click *

Zelda’s head snapped towards the sound to see Link smiling a little and fiddling with the Sheikah Slate. She realized he was taking pictures of her, she leaned in to catch his eye and motioned to the tablet. Her knight blushed a little, but held it up for her to see. It was a pretty shot of her profile looking off into the sky, the light filtering through the trees above them.

“You’re quite good at this you know,” she commented as she took the tablet and flipped through the other pictures they had taken. Between the shots of plants and places for her research, there were more pictures of her than she had realized. All of them were of her relaxed and natural surrounded by the beautiful Hyrulian scenery; it struck her how much more she enjoyed these than the formal paintings of her back in the castle. These felt more real, especially with Link’s apparently expert hands behind the camera.

“Why did you keep this one? It’s so silly!” she giggled as Link leaned over her shoulder. It was a picture of her being tackled by an overly friendly dog at one of the stables they stayed at. She was caught mid-fall and her face looked ridiculously shocked, but she loved it. It’s one of the only times she’d be allowed to look silly. She smirked at her companion and he chuckled back at her.

“You know, you have all these pictures of me but none of you.” Link’s eyebrows raised up behind his bangs before shrugging and rubbing his nose. Zelda smiled at his show of embarrassment; he’d been much more open with his feelings as of late even if he still didn’t talk much. She couldn’t help but feel a little proud of herself for earning more of his trust. A sniffle called her attention back to the knight and she watched him turn to the side and twitch his nose a bit, motioning for her to wait. Zelda bit her lip to hold back a smile as an idea formed in her head.

“hiH-”

* click *

“Ngt’ch!”

Link’s eyes snapped to Zelda after his sneeze, but he only got a glimpse of her mischievous expression before ducking into his wrist with another.

“hh-hT’chhu!!

* click *

Zelda burst into giggles as he took the slate from her. In both shots his expression was scrunched and ticklish, with his teeth bared and his nose a little pink. He blushed, but couldn’t help but smile along with the Princess’ laughter.

“I guess now we both look silly.”


End file.
